


Farwell

by XFilerN (artphilia)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 08:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18443234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artphilia/pseuds/XFilerN
Summary: It is time: Scully says goodbye to Doggett, Mulder and the FBI.





	Farwell

**Author's Note:**

> Special Thanks to: Fay, my thank you goes to you. *cuddle* Thank you so much for always being there for me, for giving me advice, and for being my beta reader. I am so happy to have you. :)
> 
> Translator: L. M. Shard (German to English)  
> Note: I translated this story from German. This is my first time translating and I hope I did this wonderful story justice.
> 
> Author's note: Thank you sooo much for the great translation, Lisa. I love you, Honey!!!

They sat across from each other in the small basement office and nobody uttered a word. It was as if a dark cloud hung over the two of them. They knew that there was no alternative, none that Agent Scully would consider. She had to leave the FBI, for the baby and for herself. She had sacrificed herself for the X-Files for more than seven years, limited her private life to small family get-togethers, and now it was time for her to make up for all the lost years.

Deputy Director Kersh made sure that only Agent Doggett had control of the X-Files and that Mulder was unceremoniously dismissed, serving only as a fill-in for Scully during her absence. In fact, Scully had handed in only her maternity leave so far, so she would be able to be there for her baby solely for the first three months. But whether this was going to be a leave of absence or eventually the end of her FBI career, that was still in the stars. She didn't know herself what would happen after the first three months.

Scully had asked herself often what would happen to Mulder if she did decide to come back. Would they transfer him, prevent him from getting his hands on the X-Files? Or would they remove them? Would they not allow them to walk down the street anymore without worrying about danger? Would a desk job be satisfying enough after everything that they had been through? No, that would not be anything for them.

The other possibility was that Assistant Director Skinner could use his connections so Mulder and she could have the X-Files under their sole care again. Even though this option was very unlikely, what would happen to Agent Doggett? Would he perhaps receive more job recognition; would he then have a better chance to get a promotion? It was no longer a secret that working on the X-Files prohibited the climb up the corporate ladder. Even commendations wouldn't help. The mysterious cases of the FBI were a curse that burdened anyone who came in contact with them.

She couldn't influence the future of the X-Files or the careers of either of her former partners anyway. How that would be handled lay in Doggett's and Mulder's hands. Scully really couldn't be worrying about that anymore. She had made up her mind that if she left this office, she would leave it in spirit as well, disconnect herself from it and enjoy life and be happy.

Slowly she stood up and pushed the swivel chair back under the desk. Agent Doggett still said nothing, as if he was trying to postpone the inevitable, the goodbye. She actually learned to respect and trust him during their partnership of barely three quarters of the year. She quickly recognized his capabilities and was ready to leave the control of the X-Files with him, even with Mulder's opposition – but that was another story. He would never accept that someone other than he would ever be here in this musty little basement office.

"Agent Doggett," she began finally, although her voice was barely above a whisper. He stood up from his place too and came towards her. He smiled painfully and drew his lips into a small straight line. She took a deep breath. "It is time. My workday already ended five minutes ago and…" He nodded and cleared his throat.

Contemplatively, Scully took her jacket from the back of the chair, put it on, and grabbed into her left pocket. With a smile on her lips she took the object that she had brought for Doggett out.

It had been years since she had received this key chain from Mulder for her birthday. To her it was a sign of friendship, partnership, and trust – although Mulder had just given it to her because he was of the opinion that it was cool. At least that is what he had told her at the time, after she had interpreted all kinds of things into this key chain. Yet she thought the purpose of his comments were just the result of her monologue for she had said everything, making more words unnecessary.

"I would like to give you this, John." Scully had called him by his first name intentionally to bolster up the gesture of the gift, to show him that she really enjoyed working with him, and that she would miss him not only as a partner but also as a friend. Yes, she had developed feelings of friendship toward him during the past months.

She handed him the key chain and he accepted it somewhat uncertainly.

"Apollo 11," he quietly read the inscription of the key chain and looked from the little gift in his hand to Scully. "Why are you giving this to me?" He asked and looked at his hand again.

Carefully Agent Scully took a step closer to him and laid her hand in his covering the key chain. "It should always remind you of our partnership, of our shared time, of the trust we both had to work hard at…. I know that in the beginning I didn't make it easy for you, John, but you didn't let yourself be scared away and you showed me that you are worthy of the trust I have put in you. You are a very good agent and were a big support to me." Agent Doggett swallowed and bit his lip, then nodded appreciatively. She smiled at him and after a moment he returned her smile.

On an impulse Agent Doggett took her in his arms and pressed her gently to him. She had not expected such a gesture from him. Being reserved suited him, but not such an…affectionate gesture. It occurred to Scully that maybe he was worried that he would not be able to build such a good relationship and stable partnership with Mulder.

Her field of vision became hazy as she returned his embrace, surrendering to the moment to the feeling of security and warmth that she felt. Then she loosened herself from him and wiped the tears that she could no longer hold in from her face and forced herself to smile.

"Thank you for everything, John."

"I thank you, Agent Scully," he replied. She hadn't counted on that nor did she think anything of it, but suddenly Doggett took her head in both of his hands and gave her a kiss on the mouth. At first it simply seemed like another friendly gesture of affection, but the kiss, even just on the lips, lasted a bit too long to be meaningless. A strange tingle followed by a pleasant warm shiver flowed through her and Scully could feel on her cheek that he still had the key chain in his hand. In contrast to the kiss, the metal was shockingly cool.

The slamming of the office door startled them for a moment and they separated, looking toward the direction the noise came from. All of a sudden Scully felt like someone was strangling her, suffocating her slowly and torturously. Mulder stood in the doorway and scrutinized her and Doggett with a look that could easily be put in the category of jealousy. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Agent Doggett cleared his throat and pushed the key chain in his pants pocket. "Agent Mulder," he greeted his future partner coolly. Mulder simply shut his eyes and gave him no further attention.

Scully felt as if she had deceived Mulder, but actually she was not to blame. Even he had kissed her once out of pure friendship, longer than necessary, but purely platonic. Or had he perceived it differently? Scully did not know and she did not want to think about it anymore right now. She had to get out of this embarrassing situation and quickly.

"Mulder, you are too late," she tried to steer the attention onto him.

He shook his head and threw an ice-cold glance in Doggett's direction. "I waited for you outside in the car. But you were, as I can see, detained."

Ignoring his cutting remark, she took the small box containing a few of her personal things that she had left in the office from her almost eight year stay. With a few large strides Mulder was next to her, taking the box from her and they both made their way to the door.

Scully turned around one more time and let her eyes sweep the room, lingering first on Mulder's "I want to believe" poster and then stopping on Agent Doggett.

Again he nodded to her. "You'll be back, right Agent Scully?" He didn't have to ask the question loudly for she stood plainly in his view.

She forced another smile and tried hard not to let him know that she was going reluctantly, but failed miserably.

"Are you coming, Scully?" Mulder asked somewhat louder for he was waiting for her at the elevator.

"Yes, I'm on my way," she called back and turned to Agent Doggett again. "Goodbye, John." Not being able to withstand his gaze any longer, she closed the office door after herself and went to Mulder.

"What was that supposed to mean?" He inquired. She knew he was talking about the kiss and it seemed he did not care at all that he sounded very jealous. Even Doggett couldn't avoid noticing his jealousy, for one didn't need to know Mulder for well to see this.

"That was a purely friendly gesture, Mulder. A goodbye, nothing more." Slightly irritated from the kiss and Mulder's resulting reaction, Scully shook her head and stepped into the elevator.

"Yes, of course, purely friendly," repeated Mulder sarcastically. "What else."

The door closed after them and the elevator started moving. It was over; she was leaving the office. Deep inside she knew that it would be best for all concerned if she never came back.

 

THE END


End file.
